Nocna zjawa
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: AU po szóstym tomie, humorystyczne. Snape, po zamordowaniu Dumbledore'a, z braku innych opcji, ukrywa się w posiadłości Voldemorta. Pewnej nocy osoba, której nie powinno być już w świecie żywych, nieoczekiwanie składa mu wizytę...


_Mój debiut w fandomie HP. AU po szóstym tomie, Severus, po zamordowaniu Dumbledore'a, z konieczności i z braku innych opcji, zamieszkuje kątem w posiadłości Czarnego Pana. Pewnej nocy nawiedza go ktoś, kto nie ma prawa znajdować się w świecie żywych._

_Patrząc z perspektywy czasu to znajduje się w tym opowiadaniu zdecydowanie zbyt wiele rozwlekłych opisów i generalnie to straszne głupoty tu powypisywałam ;)_

_Beta-reading:** Nilc**._

**Nocna zjawa**

Noc spowijała starą, zrujnowaną posiadłość, miejsce nad wyraz mroczne i posępne nawet za dnia. Cisza i ciemności podkreślały upiorność dworu, którą ten mógłby śmiało konkurować z najbardziej ponurym cmentarzem. Próżno by wypatrywać tutaj jakichś widocznych śladów życia – wszystko sprawiało wrażenie zapomnianego i porzuconego przed laty. Ogród, zaniedbany w tym samym stopniu, co budynki, bynajmniej nie poprawiał wizerunku całości. Wszędzie panoszyła się zdziczała i nad wyraz wybujała roślinność, tworząc chaszcze nie do przebycia. Niegdyś starannie utrzymane alejki i ścieżki zarosły chwasty, a wszechobecne sploty bluszczu wspinały się po murze budynku, czepiając się każdej jego nierówności.  
>Jednak wbrew temu, co można by sądzić po stanie posiadłości, ktoś wciąż tutaj mieszkał. Co więcej, na podstawie pewnych subtelnych oznak dało się wywnioskować, że pan domu nie przepada za towarzystwem. Pod wysokim murem, ogradzającym dwór wraz z przyległościami, poniewierały się gnaty, możliwe że ludzkie, pełniące funkcję odstraszającą, zaś na bramie (obowiązkowo ponuro skrzypiącej przy każdym silniejszym podmuchu wiatru) zawieszono obdrapane i zardzewiałe tabliczki. Znajdowały się na nich wielce interesujące napisy w rodzaju: „Nieumówieni goście zostaną uśmierceni", „Handel obnośny zabroniony", „Niezapowiedziane osoby mają zagwarantowany spoczynek – na cmentarzu" czy wreszcie: „Nie dokarmiać wilkołaków".<p>

Tak właśnie wyglądał dom Toma Riddle, bardziej znanego jako Lord Voldemort. Nikt, poza nim samym, nie wiedział, w jakiej dokładnie okolicy położona jest ta posiadłość. I, szczerze mówiąc, wielu było takich, którzy woleliby w ogóle nie wiedzieć o jej istnieniu. Nie dotyczyło to tylko pojmanych przez stronników Voldemorta nieszczęśników, którzy mieli wątpliwą przyjemność przekonania się, że lochy dworu prezentują się jeszcze gorzej, niż mogłaby to sugerować część widoczna z zewnątrz. Niejednym twardym Śmierciożercą, który przestąpił próg domu Czarnego Pana, wstrząsnął nerwowy dreszcz na sam widok wystroju wnętrza.

Obrazu całości dopełniał stary las, zaczynający się tuż za bramą włości. I w takim to też przeuroczym otoczeniu żył Lord Voldemort, zazwyczaj – jeżeli nie liczyć Nagini – samotnie. Jednak obecnie tak się złożyło, że dwór miał nieco więcej mieszkańców...

* * *

><p>Severus Snape bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru zatrzymać się na dłużej w posiadłości Czarnego Pana. Nie zwariował jeszcze na tyle, żeby dobrowolnie zdecydować się na pobyt z Voldemortem pod jednym dachem przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Jednak nie będzie przesadą stwierdzenie, że w tamtym okresie faktycznie nie miał się gdzie podziać. Jego własny dom na Spinner's End znajdował się pod baczną obserwacją aurorów, którzy tylko czekali na to, aż Snape ośmieli się tam pojawić. Pokazanie się gdziekolwiek w czarodziejskim świecie, gdzie ludzie niekiedy czytują gazety, również jawiło się jako wielce ryzykowne. Powrotu do Hogwartu, z przyczyn oczywistych, w ogóle nie należało brać w tej sytuacji pod uwagę. Severus myślał raczej o zorganizowaniu sobie jakiejś kryjówki na własną rękę i to najlepiej takiej, która byłaby położona w jakieś miłej i możliwie jak najbardziej bezludnej okolicy.<p>

Jednak zrealizować tego planu już nie zdołał, bowiem Czarny Pan miał w tej kwestii nieco inne zdanie i nie omieszkał go wyrazić:

— Mój drogi Mistrzu Eliksirów, i gdzież ja ciebie będę później szukał?  
>Chociaż ton Lorda Voldemorta podszyty był obłudnym żalem, to jednocześnie sugerował, że obecność Snape'a jest mu niezbędna do egzystencji. Być może jego widok przypominał mu o radosnym fakcie, że Albus Dumbledore został usunięty z tego padołu na dobre.<p>

— Zawsze możesz mnie przywołać, mój panie — odparł Snape. — Wiesz, że pojawię się na każde twoje wezwanie.

— Teraz już tak, ale do niedawna... — rzekł Voldemort, niedbale głaszcząc Nagini po płaskiej głowie. — Wiedz, że wspaniałomyślnie postaram się nie pamiętać o dawnych nieporozumieniach. Udowodniłeś, że zależy ci na sprawie. — Czarny Pan przez chwilę mierzył go spojrzeniem. Snape zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy. Także z jego umysłu nie dało wyczytać się absolutnie nic. — Wracając do tematu: nie ukrywam, że wolałbym mieć cię pod ręką. Zaś jeśli chodzi o kwestie lokalowe... Zostaniesz tutaj.  
>Snape'owi nawet nie drgnęła powieka, ale gdzieś w środku poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Doprawdy, w tej sytuacji pozostanie w posiadłości Voldemorta...<p>

— Ależ, mój panie... Obawiam się, że będę musiał odmówić. Chciałem zająć się warzeniem eliksirów, trzeba uzupełnić nasze zapasy...

W czerwonych oczach Voldemorta pojawił się groźny błysk.

— Snape, nie ściemniaj — syknął. — Przecież swoją pracownię masz tutaj. Gdzie ty chcesz te eliksiry warzyć? W piwnicy jakiegoś mugolskiego domu? Już to widzę!

— Nie chciałbym sprawiać kłopotu.

— Ależ jaki to kłopot? Przecież miejsca mam pod dostatkiem. Możesz dostać całe wschodnie skrzydło. Pokój na końcu korytarza jest do twojej dyspozycji. Nie musisz dziękować.  
>Severus wiedział doskonale, że Czarny Pan nie jest osobą, której można odmówić bez narażania się na uszczerbek na zdrowiu.<p>

I w ten właśnie sposób, chcąc nie chcąc, Mistrz Eliksirów zamieszkał na dworze Lorda Voldemorta.

* * *

><p>Powszechnie wiadomo, że nawet najbardziej bezwzględni zbrodniarze muszą niekiedy regenerować swoje siły. I chociaż kwestia, czy Lord Voldemort naprawdę zapada w sen (podobno odpoczywał z otwartymi oczami, zapadając jedynie w coś w rodzaju letargu; plotka plotką, ale nie znalazł się nikt odważny, kto sprawdziłby, ile jest w tym prawdy) była dyskusyjna, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, że właściciel dworu, chociaż w dość ograniczonym stopniu, niekiedy jednak korzystał z dobrodziejstw takiego wynalazku jak łóżko. Dzisiejsza noc nie stanowiła odstępstwa od normy. Nagini, jego ulubione zwierzątko, znieruchomiała na wypłowiałym dywaniku przed nieużywanym kominkiem w salonie, czego akurat nie należało uznawać za jakieś niezwykłe wydarzenie, bo na ogół wężyca nie przejawiała zbytniej aktywności o jakiejkolwiek porze dnia. Spał również Glizdogon, osobisty sługa-do-wszystkiego-i-popychadło Czarnego Pana.<p>

Ale czwartemu mieszkańcowi posiadłości, w odróżnieniu od reszty, nie dane było zażyć dobrego, nocnego wypoczynku...

Nie chodziło tutaj wcale o atmosferę dworu. Severus nie należał do osób o wrażliwej i delikatnej psychice, tak więc cała ta upiorna oprawa zbytnio go nie ruszała. Naprawdę rzadko miewał senne koszmary – z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że rzeczywistość bywa czasami znacznie gorsza. Nie był też nigdy szczególnie sentymentalny i nie miał skłonności do dramatyzowania Ale nawet on nie mógł przejść do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że popełnił niewybaczalną zbrodnię, zabijając swojego przyjaciela, mentora i zarazem jedyną osobę, którą darzył całkowitym zaufaniem.

Bez wątpienia – nie była to miła świadomość.

I chociaż starannie odgradzał się od wszelkiego typu myśli, które można by podciągnąć pod tak zwane wyrzuty sumienia, nie był w stanie wyrzucić z podświadomości jakiegoś tam rodzaju poczucia winy. To wszystko, razem wziąwszy, skutecznie spędzało mu sen z powiek.

Mógłby co prawda wypić nieco Eliksiru Spokojnego Snu, który zapewne wyłączyłby go na co najmniej dziesięć godzin, ale zważywszy na otoczenie, w jakim się znajdował, zastosowanie go uznał za wykluczone. Chociaż sam przed sobą by się do tego nie przyznał, cierpiał na pewnego rodzaju paranoję – obawiał się, że ktoś, zapewne któryś z jego drogich przyjaciół Śmierciożerców, mógłby go zaskoczyć we śnie i usunąć z tego padołu. Wolał zachować stałą czujność.

Bezpośrednim skutkiem zachowania stałej czujności stały się: wiecznie podkrążone oczy, kiepskie samopoczucie i jeszcze większa zgryźliwość niż zazwyczaj – ogółem wszystkie cechy, które mogłyby charakteryzować wampira na odwyku. Bladością mógł już śmiało konkurować z Voldemortem. Dlatego też wśród Śmierciożerców popularną i powszechną rozrywką, praktykowaną bezpośrednio przed zebraniami Wewnętrznego Kręgu, stało się obstawianie, kto na spotkaniu będzie wyglądać bardziej upiornie – Snape czy Czarny Pan. W związku z tym wszyscy rzucali ukradkowe spojrzenia na przemian Voldemortowi i Mistrzowi Eliksirów, sprawdzając, który z nich jest bardziej blady. Snape'a denerwowało to niewymownie, tym bardziej że nie znał przyczyny tego niezwykłego zaciekawienia jego osobą.

Prawie zupełny brak snu powoli go dobijał, ale gorsza niż bezsenność była zwykła bezczynność – coś, czego Severus Snape nie znosił przez całe życie. Potrzeba natychmiastowego zapobieżenia takiemu frustrującymi stanowi rzeczy skłoniła go do wyszukiwania sobie różnych zajęć zastępczych. Granie w szachy z samym sobą szybko mu się znudziło, perspektywa nocnych spacerków po otaczającym posiadłość lesie jawiła się jakoś mało kusząco, zwłaszcza, że mógł się tam plątać jakiś zbłąkany wilkołak, a czytanie po nocy książek zbytnio nużyło. Tak więc, jak łatwo się domyśleć, zajął się swoim ulubionym zajęciem: warzeniem eliksirów. W końcu tylko to mu pozostało. W ciągu dwóch tygodni uzupełnił większość braków w zapasach trucizn oraz antidotów i z rozpędu zaczął warzyć cały kociołek Veritaserum. Jednak nie miał zamiaru na tym poprzestać – w następnej kolejności postanowił zająć się eksperymentami.

Tej nocy Severus przygotowywał kolejny eliksir. Wszystkie składniki wylądowały już w kociołku, wyjąwszy jeden – śledzionę, którą należało dodać do niego na koniec. Zdobycie tego organu okazało się na tyle problematyczne, że Snape o mało co nie zrezygnował z przygotowywania tej mikstury. W przepisie wyraźnie sprecyzowano, że powinna to być „śledziona średniej wielkości ssaka". Pobieżne zapoznanie się z zawartością podręcznego składziku z zapasami ingrediencji, wykazało jednoznacznie, że Mistrz Eliksirów dysponował jedynie śledzioną hipogryfa, której pod żaden z tych punktów podciągnąć nie dało rady. Narządy gryzoni miały za małe gabaryty, zresztą nawet i tych brakło, a wypatroszenie Pettigrewa mogłoby jednak wzbudzić jakieś protesty Czarnego Pana. Zdziczałego kota kręcącego się w ogrodzie (choć Severus sam nie chciał się przed sobą do tego przyznać) polubił i głupio byłoby mu nieodwracalnie uszkodzić jedyną istotę w promieniu kilkunastu – jeżeli nie kilkuset – kilometrów, która żywiła do niego, jeżeli nie przyjazne, to chociaż obojętne uczucia. Rozważał nawet, czy nie transmutować w śledzionę jakiegoś innego organu, nietoperzej wątroby na przykład, bo tych miał w magazynie co najmniej pięćdziesiąt sztuk. Obawiał się jednak, że nie jest w tym na tyle dobry, by prócz samej zmiany kształtu oddać wszystkie właściwości tego narządu. W końcu, zdesperowany, przeszukał dokładnie wszystkie szafki i schowki co najmniej siedemnaście razy, za osiemnastym nie wyłączając tego na miotły. I tam wreszcie, o dziwo, natrafił na upragnioną śledzionę. Kapibary. Może i gryzoń, ale ten był już raczej „średniej wielkości ssakiem".

Kiedy już najbardziej istotny problem został rozwiązany, dalsze przygotowywanie eliksiru nie sprawiało trudności. Nienaruszona jednym nacięciem noża śledziona, niczym obiekt kultu, leżała samotnie na desce na środku stołu, a obok, na małym płomieniu, bulgotała mikstura. Eliksir wymagał mieszania co godzinę – siedem obrotów zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Snape nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie przygotowywał i sam był niezmiernie ciekawy, co z tego wszystkiego wyjdzie. Przepis znalazł w jednej z książek odkrytych w bibliotece Czarnego Pana, z której mógł korzystać bez ograniczeń. Cóż, trzeba było przyznać, że obok wszystkich swoich wad, Jaśnie Pan Największy Bydlak Wszechczasów miał jedną niewątpliwą zaletę – posiadał taką kolekcję książek, że aż oko bielało z zazdrości.  
>Severus ostrożnie wymieszał zawartość kociołka. Substancja miała konsystencję kisielu i już sam ten fakt wystarczył, żeby wzbudzić jego lekki niepokój. Ale według przepisu było to jak najbardziej normalne. Z czasem eliksir powinien stać się bardziej płynny. Jednak stanie nad kociołkiem i oczekiwanie na tę wiekopomną chwilę wydawało się jakoś mało zajmujące.<p>

Mistrz Eliksirów zapatrzył się bezmyślnie w dal, która akurat wypadła mu na ścianie. Senność go nie opuszczała, myśl o położeniu się pchała mu się natrętnie i za nic nie chciała go się od niego odczepić. Kolejnej bezsennej nocy nie przetrwa, nie ma mowy. W tej sytuacji... Podumał jeszcze chwilę nad kociołkiem, westchnął i w końcu podjął męską decyzję – postanowił, że jednak spróbuje się przekimać. Zostawił eliksir na małym ogniu i udał się na piętro, do swojego pokoju.

— _Lumos_ — mruknął, zapalając światełko na końcu różki. Wolał nie ryzykować chodzenia po ciemku po tym przybytku, gdyż wiązało się to z ryzykiem potknięcia się na schodach i utraty zębów. Coś takiego jak oświetlenie korytarza było ideą nieznaną w domu Czarnego Pana. Blade światełko różdżki rzucało poblask na ściany, ukazując wyłaniające się z mroku szeregi zamkniętych drzwi i... obrazy. Snape skrzywił się odruchowo. Może jednak przejście tędy po omacku nie byłoby takim najgorszym pomysłem.

Kolekcję dzieł sztuki, znajdującą się w domu Voldemorta, należało określić jako co najmniej oryginalną. Bohomazy to były niewiarygodne, a oglądanie ich kwalifikowało się jako wstrząsające do głębi doświadczenie. Severus spędził na tej czynności kilka wieczorów i to mu w zupełności wystarczyło. Większość tej niszowej twórczości najbardziej radosną osobę zdołałaby wpędzić w depresję, zaś jego doprowadziła do stwierdzenia, że pędzle i farby powinny być sprzedawane wyłącznie za okazaniem pozwolenia. Wszystkie te dzieła zostały stworzone przy użyciu palety barw ograniczonej do odcieni buraczkowego, sinego i czarnego. Obrazy różnorodność wykazywały ogromną i Snape'owi trudno było stwierdzić, który z nich był najgorszy. I tak, na ten przykład, w głównej sali wisiał obraz testrala na pięciu patykowatych nóżkach i z jednym skrzydłem, w holu znajdowało się coś, co z trudem dało się zidentyfikować jako okoloną sinymi płomieniami czerwoną gałkę oczną w dużym powiększeniu, śledzącą swym intensywnym spojrzeniem każdego, kto pojawił się w jej zasięgu, zaś w zachodnim skrzydle zamku umieszczono portret strasznej zmory, która wykazywała niepokojące podobieństwo do Bellatrix-po-Azkabanie-w-dwadzieścia-lat-później – i to było głównym powodem, dlaczego Severus nie zapuszczał się w tamte rejony. Ale ostatecznie, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, Mistrz Eliksirów znalazł arcydzieło, które makabrą przebiło wszystkie pozostałe razem wzięte. Sporej wielkości obraz przedstawiał coś jakby czubaty talerz flaków w osobliwym, brudnoburaczkowym kolorze i robił dziwnie trupie wrażenie. Pewnie dlatego, że na nim akurat nic się nie ruszało. Snape stwierdził, że już nic gorszego niż ten nie zdoła znaleźć. Przy tym cała reszta wydawała mu się prześliczna. Jakoś właśnie przy okazji podziwiania owego malowidła Severusowi przemknęło przez myśl, że nic dziwnego, że Czarny Pan ma tak zwichrowaną psychikę, skoro powiesił coś takiego na ścianie. Dopiero później przyszło mu do głowy, że może sam Voldemort to malował...  
>Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak wyglądał korytarz, komnata Severusa prezentowała się w miarę normalnie, chociaż jej wystrój mógłby z powodzeniem stanowić scenografię do mugolskiego horroru. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby sprzątany nie był od co najmniej kilku stuleci. Brudne szyby przepuszczały ograniczoną ilość światła, a ściany posiadały bliżej nieokreślony kolor, w zupełności dopasowany do sinych barw, powszechnie spotykanych na obrazach, wiszących w holu i na korytarzu. Podejrzewanie kominka o to, że kiedykolwiek oglądał blask płomieni, wydawało się wręcz niestosowne. Całe umeblowanie stanowiło żelazne łóżko, niemiłosiernie trzeszczące przy każdym ruchu, solidny stół wraz z kulawym krzesłem, jedna szafa i stojąca na niej, potwornie zakurzona, wypchana sowa z objawami choroby Basedowa. Do kompletu brakowało tylko karaluchów. O dziwo, szczurów również tutaj nie widywał, jeżeli nie liczyć jednego – Pettigrewa.<p>

Znalazłszy się w swoim pokoju, Snape zgasił różdżkę i profilaktycznie umieścił ją pod poduszką, po czym tak, jak stał, walnął się na łóżko, które potraktowane w ten niezwykle brutalny sposób zatrzeszczało w proteście i w formie rewanżu ugodziło go w kręgosłup wystającą z materaca sprężyną. Zdecydowanie, meble w posiadłości Czarnego Pana nie należały do najnowszych... Chociaż z drugiej strony, bardziej niż wystające z łóżka sprężyny, zdegustowałaby go obecność choćby jednej pluskwy w materacu. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że wszystko w tym dworze zdechło razem ze szczurami co najmniej kilkadziesiąt lat temu.  
>Nie bacząc na drobny dyskomfort, Severus ułożył się miarę wygodnie i, owinąwszy się starannie swoją długą, czarną peleryną, przymknął oczy, usiłując zasnąć. Spowity w swój płaszcz wyglądał zupełnie jak wampir na katafalku; w roli gromnicy występowała pojedyncza świeczka, rzucająca migotliwy poblask na wnętrze komnaty.<p>

Snape właśnie zaczął przysypiać, łudząc się nadzieją, że może tym razem uda mu się złapać chociaż kilkanaście minut względnie spokojnej drzemki, gdy nagle do jego świadomości zaczął przebijać się jakiś głos ze świata zewnętrznego.

— Severusie, obudź się.

„Żeby się obudzić, trzeba najpierw zasnąć" — pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów półprzytomnie i cokolwiek bez sensu, co można było złożyć na karb ogólnego przemęczenia.

— Severusie... — powtórzył głos.

Mistrz Eliksirów ponownie zignorował kretyńskie wezwanie, które najpewniej było tylko częścią snu. Drobny fakt, że wcale nie śpi, jakoś umknął jego uwadze. Tak czy inaczej nie miał zamiaru wstawać, nawet jeżeli stałby nad nim sam Czarny Pan. W końcu Severus też miał prawo do odpoczynku, a że sama próba zaśnięcia w tym miejscu wymagała żelaznych nerwów...

— Severusie, eliksir ci wykipi!

— Co takiego? — zapytał z przerażeniem Mistrz Eliksirów, w jednej chwili otwierając oczy i podnosząc się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej. Oburzone tym wielce niestosownym zachowaniem łóżko zaskrzypiało, dodając całej scenie dramatyzmu.

— No, nareszcie! To zawsze działało! — stwierdził głos triumfalnie. Severus zamrugał oczami i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegła ta wypowiedź.

Przy jego łóżku ktoś stał.

Nie Voldemort, nie Glizdogon i nawet nie Nott, który tydzień temu założył się z Pettigrewem i Greybackiem, że spróbuje zaskoczyć Snape'a we śnie. Wypada w tym miejscu wspomnieć, że zamiar ten mu do końca nie wyszedł; najpierw oberwał klątwą, a potem takim zaklęciem, że z głupich pomysłów względem osoby Mistrza Eliksirów powinno go to skutecznie wyleczyć do końca życia; sam Czarny Pan, niezmiernie ubawiony całą sytuacją, stwierdził, że jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Istotnie – kociołek, uciekający na dwóch nóżkach, stanowił dość niecodzienne widowisko na dworze Lorda Voldemorta.

Snape zadziałał odruchowo. Kompletnie rozbudzony, już sięgał po różdżkę, myśląc, że to może aurorzy wpadli z niezapowiedzianą wizytą, kiedy nagle dotarło do niego, na kogo spogląda. Z wrażenia o mało co nie spadł z łóżka na podłogę. Tuż obok niego, dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki, stał Albus Dumbledore i to, o zgrozo, sprawiający wrażenie jak najbardziej prawdziwego.

— Albusie... ty...

— Nie żyję? — zdziwił się łagodnie Dumbledore.

— Tak mi się wydawało — powiedział Snape, starannie kryjąc drżenie głosu.

— W tej materii nic się nie zmieniło. Ale wiedz, że świat realny i duchowy dzieli cieńsza granica, niż można by sądzić... — rzekł Albus.

— To jest niemożliwe... — mruknął Severus, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową. — To wszystko musi mi się tylko śnić...

— Niestety, nie. Ale widać, że trochę dobrego nocnego odpoczynku bez wątpienia by ci się przydało... Wybacz, że ci przeszkodziłem...

— Doprawdy, wzrusza mnie ta troska. Bardzo na miejscu i w porę, zwłaszcza, że przed chwilą o mało co nie dostałem ataku serca.

— Próbowałem najpierw delikatnie... — zaczął tłumaczyć się Dumbledore.

— Subtelność hipogryfa — mruknął Snape pod nosem.

— Po wzrastającej ilości sarkazmu w twoim głosie poznaję, że już doszedłeś do siebie — uśmiechnął się Albus, rzucając mu tak dobrze znane spojrzenie sponad swoich okularów-połówek. — Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Aby nie było wątpliwości – nie jestem duchem, a w każdym razie nie w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Możesz mnie dotknąć, jeśli chcesz i przekonać się, że naprawdę tutaj jestem.

Snape tylko pokręcił odmownie głową. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby jego ręka przeszła przez Albusa na wylot, to zapewne padłby na zawał serca. Duchy to normalna sprawa, ale Dumbledore zdecydowanie wyglądał zbyt solidnie jak na zjawę.

— A więc czym jesteś...? — zapytał Severus.

Albus zamyślił się na chwilę.

— Trudno to wytłumaczyć. Przyjmijmy, że mój umysł powrócił na chwilę do swojej ziemskiej powłoki. Pozwól, że oszczędzę ci szczegółów, gdyż sama natura tego procesu jest dość skomplikowana... Ale, jak się okazało, nie niemożliwa dla kogoś biegłego w transmutacji.

— Wygodne wytłumaczenie — mruknął Snape, obdarzając go rzuconym z ukosa podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

— Słucham? — zdziwił się Dumbledore.

— To wszystko jest zdecydowanie zbyt naciągane. Powrót z zaświatów... Rzecz praktycznie nie do udowodnienia. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że ty to ty? — zapytał znienacka.  
>Dumbledore autentycznie osłupiał. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że z Severusem może być gorzej, niż sądził. Co prawda na oddział zamknięty u Świętego Munga się jeszcze się nie kwalifikował, ale pewne oznaki wskazywały na to, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie...<p>

— Czy mógłbyś sprecyzować, o co ci chodzi, drogi chłopcze? — zapytał spokojnie.

— Pomyślmy... może chodzi o to, że rozmawiam z kimś, kto, jak sądziłem, nie żyje? Zawsze byłem podejrzliwy, ale teraz mi się jeszcze pogorszyło. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że stoi przede mną Albus Dumbledore, a nie podstawiony falsyfikat? Wystarczy trochę Eliksiru Wielosokowego, nie takie numery się robiło... Może ktoś tutaj po prostu się podszywa?

— Zaczynam rozumieć, o co ci chodzi, Severusie. A czy można cię jakoś przekonać co do mojej tożsamości?

— Ależ proszę bardzo. Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy — powiedział Snape, siadając wygodniej na łóżku, tak, by móc w każdej chwili sięgnąć po różdżkę.  
>Dumbledore zastanawiał się przez chwilę.<p>

— Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę na skraju Zakazanego Lasu? — zapytał Albus.

— Tak.

— I to, o czym wtedy rozmawialiśmy?

— Jakżeż bym mógł zapomnieć?

— Prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie zabił, kiedy nadejdzie czas.

— Zgadza się.

— A ty mi nie uwierzyłeś.

— Fakt. Nie uwierzyłem.

— I chciałeś, żebym to powtórzył. Więc powtórzyłem. Ten fragment o zabijaniu nawet trzy razy.

— Aha.

— A potem wytłumaczyłem ci, że to konieczne. I że musisz zrobić to, co do ciebie należy. I tak dalej.

— I tak dalej...

— Wierzysz mi teraz, Severusie?

— Nie.

— Słucham?

— Powiedziałem: nie! Ktoś mógł nas podsłuchać. Przecież po Zakazanym Lesie pętają się całe tabuny ludzi. Pewnie nie minął nawet tydzień, a już pół zamku wiedziało, że się pokłóciliśmy.

— Jesteś niezwykle uparty, Severusie — westchnął Dumbledore. — I widzę, że będzie trudniej cię przekonać, niż sądziłem. Może po prostu zapytaj mnie o coś, czego nikt obcy nie mógłby wiedzieć?

Snape rzucił mu jedno ze swoich starannie wypracowanych spojrzeń, budzących w normalnej jednostce co najmniej zaniepokojenie. Na domniemanym Albusie nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia.

„Pierwszą próbę zdał" — pomyślał Snape i postanowił go dokładnie przeegzaminować.

— Twoja ulubiona herbata?

— Nie mam. Wolę kakao.

— W jakich okolicznościach Fawkes zgubił trzy pióra?

— Wpadł na szybę, kiedy zobaczył za oknem coś, co wziął za drugiego feniksa, a to były tylko noworoczne fajerwerki... I stracił wtedy dwa pióra, a nie trzy — odparł Dumbledore, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

— Skąd tiara przydziału ma plamę na rondzie?

— Cóż, kiedyś wylała mi się na nią kawa i...

— Jak mnie nazywacie z Minerwą?

— Ależ... skąd o tym wiesz, Severusie? — zaniepokoił się Dumbledore.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Po prostu odpowiedz.

— „Pierwszy wampir Hogwartu". Ale to tak z sympatii...

Severus machnął ręką.

— No dobrze. Teraz ci wierzę. Witamy wśród żywych, Albusie. Zaraz, co ja gadam? Przecież ty nie żyjesz!

— Nie przeczę. Ale, jak już mówiłem, mam do ciebie kilka spraw. A że wyrwałem się z zaświatów tylko na chwilę...

— Jak to właściwie jest? — zainteresował się Snape. — No wiesz, kiedy kończy się życie...

— Był błysk białego światła...

— A nie zielonego? — mruknął pod nosem Severus.

— A potem usłyszałem głos... — powiedział Dumbledore dziwnym głosem. Snape spojrzał na niego z zaniepokojeniem. Dyrektor wyglądał, jakby wpadł w jakiś trans. Tylko tego jeszcze brakowało. — Mówił, że to jeszcze nie koniec mojej misji... Odwrócił się wiatr, sroga burza nadciąga, ale wiatr się już odmienił. Przeszedłem przez ogień i głęboką wodę. Zapomniałem wiele z tego, co – jak mi się zdawało – wiedziałem; nauczyłem się za to wiele z tego, co ongi zapomniałem. Widzę mnóstwo rzeczy dalekich, lecz nie dostrzegam mnóstwa najbliższych.

Snape chrząknął znacząco. Dumbledore oprzytomniał.

— Chyba trochę zboczyłem z tematu — rzekł z zakłopotaniem. — No i cóż. A potem...

— Potem?

— Powróciłem. I jestem tutaj.

— To nie ulega wątpliwości. Raczej. Ale nie pozostaniesz tutaj na zawsze?

— Niestety, nie. I nie mam już wpływu na ten świat.

— Jakbym to już gdzieś słyszał... Ale zaraz. Skoro mam ku temu okazję... Mogę ci zadać pewne pytanie, Albusie?

— Właśnie to zrobiłeś — uśmiechnął się Dumbledore, gładząc się po srebrzystej brodzie. —Ale pytaj dalej śmiało.

— Może to pytanie jest trochę nie na miejscu, ale... Zostawiłeś oczywiście testament, w który mnie częściowo rehabilitujesz?

— Skąd wiesz, że właśnie o tym chciałem z tobą rozmawiać? — zainteresował się Dumbledore.

— To znaczy?

— Jeżeli o testament chodzi... postąpiłem oczywiście tak, jak się wcześniej umawialiśmy. Napisałem wszystko w liście zaadresowanym do Zakonu i zostawiłem kopertę w widocznym miejscu w moim gabinecie.

— I?

— Ale nie przewidziałem jednego...

— Czyli? — zapytał Snape lekko zaniepokojonym tonem.

— Fawkes... Biedne stworzenie, bardzo przeżył moje zejście.

— Czyli? — powtórzył Severus.

— Wiesz, feniksy to bardzo wrażliwe ptaki i reagują dość gwałtownie na traumatyczne przeżycia. Spłonął z żalu, biedaczek.

— Niezmiernie mi przykro — rzekł Snape tonem, który sugerował coś zupełnie innego.

Zaczął mieć złe przeczucia.

— Spłonął, uściślijmy, dość gwałtownie...

Severus zaczął mieć naprawdę złe przeczucia.

— Nadpaliło się trochę papierów i takich tam...

Mistrz Eliksirów jęknął w duchu.

— Błagam, Albusie, powiedz że nie zostawiłeś testamentu na tym stoliku, stojącym tuż przy żerdzi feniksa...

— Cóż, jak by to powiedzieć... — uśmiechnął się przepraszająco Dumbledore.

— Nie zostawiłeś go tam, PRAWDA?

— Przykro mi, drogi chłopcze.

Severus milczał przez chwilę, do głębi wstrząśnięty wagą tej informacji. I pomyśleć, że w zeszły wtorek zastanawiał się nawet czy nie wymknąć się z posiadłości do Londynu i nie spróbować złapać kontaktu z kimś z Zakonu, celem zasięgnięcia wieści... Nie ma co, niezmiernie ucieszyliby się na jego widok.

— Rozumiem, że chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że jedyny dokument, świadczący na moją korzyść, który ewentualnie powstrzymałby członków Zakonu przed ukręceniem mi łba, obrócił się... w popiół? — upewnił się.

— Niestety — westchnął Albus.

— Przez Fawkesa? — zazgrzytał zębami Severus.

— Przez Fawkesa — potwierdził Dumbledore. — Ale nie wiń go za bardzo. On też się obrócił w popiół.

Snape, którego zaczął już trafiać straszny szlag, skupił się na przypominaniu sobie, jakie jest zastosowanie ingrediencji z feniksów w eliksirach. Pomogło mu na tyle, że zdołał stwierdzić już w miarę spokojnym tonem:

— Tak, ale pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że feniks z popiołów powstanie. A testament nie.

— No, nie da się ukryć.

— Cudownie. Jestem teraz tak doskonale zakamuflowanym agentem Zakonu, że nawet on sam o mnie nie wie. Doskonała strategia. Doprawdy, lepiej być nie może...

— No cóż, najwidoczniej nie przemyśleliśmy tego wszystkiego aż tak dokładnie...

— Nie przemyśleliśmy? Czy raczej ty nie przemyślałeś, Albusie? — W oczach Snape'a pojawił się dziwny błysk. — A co, jeżeli jednak cię zdradziłem? Skąd wiesz czy nie hodowałeś na łonie podstępnego węża? A może od dzisiaj postanowiłem przejść na ciemną stronę mocy? Tak! Jestem zły i mroczny...

— Severusie, ja ci ufam.

— Przykro mi, Albusie, jeżeli w tym momencie runął ci cały światopogląd. Teraz możesz zgasić świecę i odejść. Drugiego aktu nie będzie.

Dumbledore jednak nie miał zamiaru odchodzić.

— Severusie, czy ty dramatyzujesz?

— Jak na to wpadłeś?

— Były pewne oznaki — uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. — Chyba wolę, kiedy jesteś cyniczny. Myślę, że gdybyś mógł się komuś wygadać, to byłoby ci lżej.

Snape spojrzał na – teraz już byłego – dyrektora Hogwartu tak, jakby ten spadł z księżyca.

— Może mam jeszcze zacząć prowadzić pamiętnik?

— No, niekoniecznie, chyba że chcesz.

— A wiesz, że zbytnia szczerość u szpiega to najszybsza droga do trumny? Bez urazy w kwestii trumien. A ja... Chciałbym przetrwać chociaż jeden dzień bez ustawicznie prześladującego mnie przeczucia, że Jaśnie Pan Największy Bydlak Wszechczasów z obłudnym uśmieszkiem podziękuje mi za współpracę i rąbnie _Avadą_... Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że jeszcze tak nie zrobił. Będąc na jego miejscu, zabiłbym sam siebie. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Nie sądzę, żeby Voldemort miał takie zamiary — stwierdził zdecydowanie Dumbledore.

— On ci teraz naprawdę ufa. Gdyby chciał cię zabić, to zrobiłby to od razu.

— I wtedy razem obserwowalibyśmy sobie ten cały cyrk z chmurki? Fajnie. Może sam rzucę na siebie _Avadę_? Ale nie, to by było za proste.

— Severusie, czasami mnie przerażasz.

— Czasami ja sam siebie przerażam.

— Nie wierzę! Ty żartujesz?

— Ja? Ja jestem śmiertelnie poważnym Śmierciożercą na pełen etat.

— Co do tej kwestii mam pewne wątpliwości.

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

— Widzę teraz rzeczy niedostępne dla innych.

— Świetnie. Może w takim razie powiesz mi, co się stało z moim najlepszym kociołkiem?

— Co takiego? — zdziwił się Dumbledore.

— Gdzieś mi zginął. Szczerze mówiąc, podejrzewam Glizdogona. Ten gad się za nic do tego nie przyzna, ale dam głowę, że znów gotował w nim kalafiorową.

— Aha, rozumiem.

— A tak w ogóle to przykro mi, że nie mogłem być na twoim pogrzebie.

— Nie szkodzi. Jesteś usprawiedliwiony. I widzę przecież, jak bardzo to wszystko przeżywasz...

— Przeżywam? — oburzył się Snape. — Przecież jestem pozbawionym ludzkich uczuć draniem. Taka jest oficjalna wersja i lepiej niech tak pozostanie. I żeby nie było wątpliwości: ja nie rozpaczam, że nie mogę stąd wyjść. Jednak miesiąc z Tomem Riddlem pod jednym dachem... — Severus skrzywił się z niesmakiem. — Już mi bokiem wychodzi. „Mój drogi Mistrzu Eliksirów, potrzebujemy więcej trucizn... zajmij się tym natychmiast" albo: „Skoro jesteś teraz całkowicie do mojej dyspozycji to możesz przygotować mi więcej tego wybornego naparu z pokrzyw i ciemiernika... tylko nie zapomnij dodać dużo jadu żmij!", a już najgorsze było...

— Tak? — zapytał Dumbledore ze współczuciem, starannie kryjąc zainteresowanie ciągiem dalszym.

— Pewnego dnia stwierdził, że Nagini jakoś źle wygląda... — powiedział z niechęcią Snape.

— I że mógłbym rzucić na nią okiem. A potem zostałem „poproszony" o przygotowanie dla niej czegoś wzmacniającego. Powiedz, Albusie, czy ja wyglądam na weterynarza? Dobrze, że jeszcze nie muszę parzyć mu herbaty – od tego jest Glizdogon... Nie znoszę tego gada, zawsze kładzie się w progu i tylko czeka na to, aż się ktoś potknie...

— Peter? — zdziwił się Dumbledore.

— Co: „Peter"? — zapytał podejrzliwie Snape.

— Peter kładzie się w progu?

— Co? Ach, nie. Chodziło mi o Nagini. Glizdogon też mnie denerwuje, ale ostatnio się odczepił, bo on też się boi, jak wszyscy zresztą, że mu dosypię trucizny do herbaty.

Dumbledore wysłuchał tego wszystkiego, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Niektórzy w Hogwarcie też się tego bali — uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Naprawdę? A czy ja wyglądam na seryjnego mordercę?

— Wiesz, jakby tak się zastanowić...

— Nie ma to jak odpowiednia prezencja — mruknął Snape. — Aha, zapomniałem. Przecież ja JESTEM mordercą...

— Przestań się zadręczać, drogi chłopcze.

— Łatwo ci mówić! Przypominam ci, że to ja trzymałem różdżkę...

— ...która była wymierzona we mnie, więc chyba tez mam w tym przypadku coś do powiedzenia? Widzę, że sprawa jest bardziej poważna, niż sądziłem. Ale bez obaw, drogi chłopcze — przybyłem, żeby dodać ci otuchy.

Snape nagle nabrał gwałtownej ochoty, żeby powiesić się na klamce.

— Niesłusznie się obwiniasz — powiedział Dumbledore. — Przypominam ci, że zabiłeś mnie na moje polecenie.

— Chyba muszę zapisać to sobie na ścianie, bo ciągle zapominam... Albusie, to jest tak absurdalne, że momentami nawet ja sam w to wątpię. Kto mi uwierzy? — zapytał. Severus wstał z łóżka i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju. — I jak tutaj nie dramatyzować? Zabiłem najlepszego i jedynego przyjaciela, zdradziłem chyba wszystkie znane mi osoby, ze sobą włącznie, sam już nie wiem ile razy... Czarny Pan rośnie w siłę... Chaos szerzy się na świecie... Skończyła mi się herbata? — Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał się przy stole i zajrzał do stojącego na nim pustego kubka ozdobionego wizerunkiem węża.

— Dodaj jeszcze do tego, że wykipi ci eliksir.

— Jaki eliks... Na Merlina! — Snape zerwał się z przerażeniem, przypominając sobie o miksturze pozostawionej na wolnym ogniu. Zegar właśnie wybijał czwartą rano, dobitnie przypominając mu, że już jakiś czas temu należało zainteresować się zawartością kociołka.

Severus jednym susem znalazł się przy drzwiach i skoczył ku schodom, mając nadzieję, że zdoła ocalić jeżeli nie całość, to chociaż połowę eliksiru. O tak drobnym i niewartym uwagi szczególe, jak zaopatrzenie się w jakieś źródło światła, nawet nie pomyślał. Dumbledore spoglądał na jego poczynania z dość sceptycznym wyrazem twarzy. Uznał za słuszne go przestrzec.

— Uważaj na schodach, Severusie, nie potknij się o...

Monolog Dumbledore'a, skierowany właściwie nie wiadomo do kogo, bo Snape już go raczej nie mógł usłyszeć, przerwał gwałtowny łomot.

— ... własną pelerynę — dokończył bez przekonania Albus i po chwili lekkiego wahania udał się w ślad za Mistrzem Eliksirów.

* * *

><p>Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, eliksir zdążył wykipieć. Severus co prawda zdołał opanować sytuację, ale stół, kociołek i posadzka lepiły się niemiłosiernie. Uprzątnięcie tego całego bałaganu było kwestią jednego płynnego ruchu różdżką, ale tę czynność Snape musiał odłożyć na później. Dumbledore dołączył do niego w pracowni i obecnie z wielkim zainteresowaniem przyglądał się poczynaniom Severusa. Mieszanie eliksiru w praktyce wyglądało tak, jakby Snape siłował się z galaretowatą substancją, która złapała za chochlę i ani myślała jej puścić.<p>

— Wybacz ciekawość, ale jakie jest zastosowanie tego eliksiru? — zapytał Albus.

Severus na chwilę przerwał mieszanie i spojrzał z ukosa na Dumbledore'a.

— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wiedzieć?

— Tak.

— Na pewno?

— Na pewno.

— No dobrze — westchnął Snape. — Otóż... nie mam pojęcia.

— Aha... to doprawdy bardzo ciekawy eksperyment — stwierdził Albus. — Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o...

— Ani słowa o schodach — syknął Severus na wszelki wypadek, ukradkiem rozcierając stłuczony łokieć. — Poza tym wcale nie spadłem. W porę odzyskałem równowagę.

— A czy ja coś mówię? — uśmiechnął się pod nosem Dumbledore. — Aczkolwiek ten twój płaszcz faktycznie jest trochę niebezpieczny...

— Albusie, proszę.

— Spokojnie, nikomu nie powiem, że zaatakowała cię twoja własna peleryna. Zresztą, nie mógłbym. Jestem w stanie ukazywać się tylko tobie.

— Przynajmniej wyjaśniło się, dlaczego akurat mnie nawiedziłeś w tej nocnej godzinie — mruknął Snape, przygotowując kolejny składnik eliksiru. — Doceniam to oczywiście, ostatnio rzadko mnie ktoś odwiedza. I fatygowałeś się z tak daleka... Ale powróćmy do tematu. Jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem – nie możesz się ukazać, dajmy na to, Minerwie i wyjaśnić jej na czym polegał ten twój — rzekł z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo — genialny plan?

— Niestety, nie.

— Kolejna dobra wiadomość tej nocy. Gorzej już być nie może. Czy masz dla mnie coś jeszcze, poza informacjami o Testamencie-Który-Nie-Przetrwał...?

— Właściwie jest jeszcze coś.

— Tak? Mów śmiało. Po takim początku już nic nie jest w stanie mnie zaskoczyć.

— Chciałbym cię prosić...

Gdzieś w podświadomości Severusa zapaliło się czerwone światełko alarmowe.

— ...abyś otoczył opieką...

Do światełka dołączyło dzwonienie i wycie godne mugolskiej syreny przeciwlotniczej.

— ...Harry'ego.

— A jednak! — warknął Snape, z furkotem peleryny obracając się ku Dumbledore'owi. — Wiedziałem, że bez tego się nie obejdzie. Potter! Zawsze i wszędzie Potter! Z całym szacunkiem, Albusie, skąd taki pomysł przyszedł ci do głowy? Chyba jestem ostatnią osobą na tym świecie, która aktualnie nadaje się do niańczenia Pottera! Przecież ja nawet nie mogę ruszyć się na krok z tego koszmarnego dworu! No dobrze, mogę wyjść do ogrodu i podziwiać cisową aleję, tudzież niezwykle wybujałe pokrzywy... Mówiąc wprost: nie mogę pokazać się nikomu na oczy w czarodziejskim świecie. Przecież rozszarpano by mnie na sztuki! Pomijam już fakt, że obecnie Potter nienawidzi mnie teraz bardziej niż samego Czarnego Pana. Cóż za dramat! I nawet gdybym się zaczął tłumaczyć, a nie mam takiego zamiaru, to i tak by mi nie uwierzył... Ja sam bym sobie nie uwierzył! Tak więc, z całym szacunkiem, Albusie, ten pomysł jest kompletnie bez sensu. Jakiś komentarz?

Dumbledore spoglądał na niego przez moment dziwnym wzrokiem, po czym rzekł ze stoickim spokojem:

— Upadła ci śledziona.

— Słucham? — zdziwił się Severus.

— Jeżeli oczywiście to, co leży na ziemi, jest śledzioną... Ona jakoś dziwnie wygląda.

Snape spojrzał na posadzkę i dostrzegł upuszczony składnik eliksiru. Zdaje się, że w którymś momencie swojej ognistej przemowy zaczął ową śledzioną wymachiwać.

— Pięknie... przykleiła się do podłogi...

— Severusie, pozwól mi dokończyć. Chodziło mi raczej o opiekę na odległość...

— Podłoga chyba dawno nie była zamiatana... A, to ten eliksir... wszystko się lepi. Autor tego przepisu nie wspomniał, że może on służyć za domowej produkcji klej. A może zostawię tutaj tę śledzionę, ktoś się poślizgnie i wtedy odczepią się od moich kociołków...? Przepraszam Albusie, co mówiłeś?

— Owszem. Jesteś teraz tak blisko Czarnego Pana, że możesz kontrolować jego poczynania — stwierdził Dumbledore.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— O tak, jestem tak blisko niego, że już bliżej nie można. Jest tylko jeden drobny szczegół – Czarnego Pana można kontrolować w takim samym stopniu co rozwścieczonego rogogona. Gdyby tak jeszcze dało się go unieszkodliwić zwykłym Conjunctivitusem...

— Przecież wiesz, co zamierza.

— Oczywiście. Znam również na pamięć jego rozkład dnia. Na śniadanie czarna kawa i przypalone tosty, o trzynastej filiżanka herbatki z jadem żmij, potem przyjmowanie interesantów. A wieczorem trochę torturowania dla rozrywki, jeżeli tylko trafi się jakaś ofiara, która znalazła się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie...

— Severusie, wyłącz na chwilę ironię... Masz jej chyba niewyczerpane zapasy.

— Skądże znów. Po prostu co jakiś czas przyrządzam sobie eliksir, który pomaga mi utrzymać ją na stałym poziomie. Mój własny patent. A tak gwoli ścisłości, dalej nie wierzę w twoje istnienie. Dochodzę do wniosku, że jesteś tylko moim prywatnym przywidzeniem. Gdyby było inaczej, to nie śmiałbym się tak do ciebie odnosić. W nic już nie wierzę. Może poza tym, że ten eliksir będzie nadawał się tylko do wylania do zlewu. Co zrobić z tą cholerną śledzioną...? Chyba ją tutaj naprawdę zostawię – przewróciło się, niech leży.

— Severusie — rzekł Dumbledore lekko zniecierpliwionym tonem — już ci mówiłem, że ja naprawdę tutaj jestem.

— Podobno wszystkie przywidzenia tak twierdzą. To są właśnie pierwsze objawy schizofrenii — mruknął Snape, sięgając po kubek z dawno wystygłą herbatą. Sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę, ale przypomniał sobie, że zostawił ją na górze. Machnął na to ręką i upił łyk zimnego i potwornie gorzkiego Earl Greya. — Zaproponowałbym ci coś, ale jak się domyślam przywidzenia, to znaczy zjawy, nie pijają herbaty.

Dumbledore pomyślał, że to wcale nie szkodzi, zważywszy na to, co Snape rozumiał pod pojęciem herbaty. Zwykle pijał tak mocną, że łyżeczka stawała w niej dęba.

— Niestety, to jest już mi niedostępne. Ale i tak najbardziej brakuje mi cytrynowych dropsów.

— Przykro mi — wyraził szczery żal Severus. — Wracając do Pottera...

— Skończmy na razie ten temat — uciął Dumbledore. — Wiem, że w odpowiednim momencie postąpisz właściwie.

Severus skrzywił się odruchowo.

— Zapewne zginę jak ostatni kretyn, zasłaniając go własną piersią... Poświęceniem odkupię swoje winy... Może wtedy nawet łaskawie postawią nagrobek temu, co ze mnie zostanie...

— Widzę, że wykazujesz jak zwykle niezwykle optymistyczne i godne naśladowania podejście — stwierdził Albus.

Snape tego już nie skomentował. W komnacie zapanowała cisza. Eliksir bulgotał. Śledziona nie ruszała się z podłogi.

— Kończy mi się czas... muszę znikać — rzekł znienacka Dumbledore.

— A co, już świta? — Snape odruchowo spojrzał w okno.

— Severusie, nie jestem wampirem.

— Wbrew pozorom: ja też nie. I wcale ciebie o to nie posądzam — odparł Snape, niczemu się już nie dziwiąc. — Wpadaj, kiedy zechcesz. Przynajmniej mogę gadać do kogoś, a nie do siebie.

— Na pewno się jeszcze pojawię. — W oczach Dumbledore'a pojawiły się wesołe iskierki. Ani chybi dowód na to, że jeszcze coś chował w zanadrzu.

— Z pakietem dobrych rad i wsparcia moralnego... Tego mi trzeba. — mruknął Severus. — Nastraszyłbyś lepiej Czarnego Pana. A, zapomniałem, że nie możesz, szkoda. Ale gdybyś mógł chociaż zrzucić na niego żyrandol, to byłbym wdzięczny.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się zagadkowo i rozpłynął w powietrzu.

Severus upił jeszcze łyk herbaty, spojrzał na jej resztkę, po czym po chwili namysłu wylał ją do zlewu. Bez przekonania zajrzał do kociołka, w którym bulgotała mikstura. Bez śledziony i bez szans na to, że coś z niej wyjdzie. Cóż za skaza na jego mistrzostwie w eliksirach! A co tam, i tak nikt się nie dowie... Zapatrzył się na moment w okno, za którym widać było tylko ciemności nocy. Bez wątpienia, tej jednej akurat nie mógł określić mianem „nudnej". Jak na jego gust wydarzyło się nawet aż za wiele.

„Ciekawe co będzie dalej" — pomyślał ponuro.

W końcu machnął ręką na to wszystko, zgasił płomień pod kociołkiem i udał się spać, całkowicie zdecydowany zabić każdego, kto spróbowałby go obudzić.

Co najdziwniejsze, miał wrażenie, że będzie to pierwsza noc od wielu, wielu dni, którą ma szanse przespać spokojnie...

_Koniec_


End file.
